theneworderfandomcom-20200215-history
Zander
History As a young boy, Zander was raped, beaten, and brutally abused. Because of this, he learned to trust no one. His parents, the source of his abuse, were eventually arrested by Social Services. Zander, being 15 at the time, was told he would never be adopted. Because of his background, he was sent to various Psychiatrists. They all told the Social workers the same thing: he's mental. They came up with various diagnosises, but they all agreed on one: he was insane. He oftenly talked about the ideas and plans he had, about the thoughts he had of killing people. This baffled everyone. But finally one day, IT happened. Zander was minding his own business, walking down the street, thinking his disgusting thoughts, when a man took hold of Zander by the neck and pulled him into a back alley. The man inserted a needle into Zander's neck and injected a glowing green liquid. He pushed Zander onto the ground. Zander held his head. When he took his hands off his head, half his hair was a new white and the other was bright red. His face started disforming, scars forming all over. Zander stood up and looked at the man. Just as he looked at the man, he vaporized into thin air. Zander wandered the next few years, going from one homeless shelter to the next. Zander realized that the venom, as it was, has stunted his growth. Zander was now a 15-year-old-looking boy for the rest of his life. But the truth was, he was immortal. Zander was walking down the street one day when he came upon a soda can. Zander picked up the soda can, and just as he did, it completely dissovled. Zander was amazed by this, and stared at his hand. When he looked up, he saw a girl. She looked about 17-years-old. She had a green top and black pants on. She had long, flowing black hair. When Zander asked her name, she said she went by Huntress. Just a couple weeks after that, Zander was walking down the sidewalk, alone. He turned into a back alley and before he knew it, he was being attacked by Jamal Smith. Zander and Jamal fought hard, but in the end Zander won. He was bruised and battered, but Jamal came out looking worse. After that, Zander has had a hatred for all heroes -- even gray heroes. Now he hunts them down with Huntress. Personality Zander doesn't talk much; he usually lets Huntressdo all the talking. But most times Huntress isn't there, so Zander has to take over. Zander is cool, calm, and collective at times, but at other times he goes in an all-out fury of power. He always takes his white jacket with him, which he wraps around his shoulders like a cape. He wears a tiny gold crown which subdues his powers from overpowering him. Powers *'Zander' **''Dark Magic'' -- Zander can access the Dark Deminsion, letting him go from one spot to another, and he can shoot large balls of dark Mana, which can stun with one shot. **''Incineration'' -- Zander can burn people with just one look, and can shape any metal or destroy it using the power of heat. *'Huntress' **''Mixed Martial Arts'' -- Huntress knows various Martial Arts, including Ju-Jitsu, Kung-Fu, and a special technique called Shadow, which lets her hide in plain sight, concealing herself in the shadows. **''Combat'' -- Huntress knows various combat techniques, including Sword Fighting, Long Bow Fighting, and various other weapons. Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Dark Magic Category:Incineration Category:Eye Powers Category:Teen Category:Leader Category:Immortal